


[Podfic of] Try to map the ocean

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Geno scowls at him and pointedly Googles can penguins get concussions? while Sidney eats a tuna breakfast. Geno scowls harder when all of the results are about human Sidney’s concussion. (or, the one where Sidney gets turned into a penguin, and Geno's life is really hard.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Try to map the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [try to map the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461890) by [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/pseuds/oflights). 



> Thanks to takola and rhea314 for beta and cheerleading! Also, isn't fire_juggler's cover art VERY pretty :D

Length: 1:22:08

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Try%20to%20Map%20the%20Ocean.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Try%20to%20Map%20the%20Ocean.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
